


Tomorrow

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: I mean it; tomorrow.





	Tomorrow

One, two, three, four,

bottles on my bedside table.

I'm tired-

I'll throw them out tomorrow.

Five, six, seven, eight,

stains upon my bed sheets.

I'm tired-

I'll wash them all tomorrow.

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve,

days I've gone without a bath.

I'm tired-

I might take one tomorrow.

Thirteen, fourteen,

Hours passed since I last ate.

I'm tired-

I'll get up in a minute.

Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen,

Times I said I'd clean the house.

Im tired-

I mean it; tomorrow.

Nineteen, twenty,

years I think I'll be alive.

I'm tired-

I'll find purpose tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
